


The fourth bet

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Rated T for Aloha’s mouth, Splatfest (Splatoon), aloha making bets again, army is awful, though he is very worried this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It’s a new Splatfest and Aloha is making bets again, this time with Army. Though will Aloha win this time, or will it hurt him?





	1. Chapter 1

Aloha hummed looking at the two choices for the new Splatfest. After last time, he decided to come up with a new plan. Sure Army was on his list, but there’s one thing he’s after.

And it’s learning how to cook.

Choosing Unicorn, he thought the color was nice before he shook that thought out of his head. ‘Damn him’ Aloha flustered, regretting his choice. Even after two months, that memory was still in his head. ‘Oh well’ Aloha bitterly sighed, knowing he really couldn’t get why the other was still after him. Looking around the Square, he found the inkling he was looking for.

“Heey Army~” Aloha said, ignoring the look he got from the other. “What do you want Aloha? I was just about to choose Narwhals.” Army replied, annoyed. “Oh~ That’s great!”

“Great? Why is it great?” Army asked confused. “Cause I decided to have a bet with you! And anything goes!”

“If I win” Aloha hummed a bit, tapping his chin with a grin on his face, “you’ll help me learn how to cook!” This had surprised Army as he gave Aloha a look. “That’s all? I thought you’ll want something more?” Army replied, looking at him suspiciously. “Who me~ Nah~ I already had good times with Rider, not so good times with that loser and made some sweets for Skull.”

“That loser? Who’s that lo-“

“Anyways! So how about it? Though you’ll be teaching my way and not your dumb manuals!”

That threw Army off. How dare Aloha call his manuals dumb!

“Then if I win, you’ll have to try my hot and spicy curry!” Aloha paled a bit at Army’s words. Sure he can handle spice, but with heat? “Um Army, isn’t that a bit much? Don’t you remember I-“

“What? You said anything goes, Aloha! So that’s my end of the bet.”

He did say that, but now he regretted anything goes. ‘Now I really hope I can win, for the safety of my life’ Aloha thought has he watched the other walk away, writing whatever he was writing in his manual.

 


	2. Army wins, but-

Aloha couldn’t believe the score. He lost? How did this happen?! He almost lost his footing, remembering the bet. All he wanted was cooking lessons but now he lost. He really hoped he could change Army’s mind. “There you are Aloha” he heard Army day just as he turned to face him. “Ah~ I guess I lost huh~?” Aloha said, the feeling of dread filling him. “Indeed you did! Now shall we get goi-“

“W-Wait a sec Army! Could you change your bet? I can’t ea-“ Aloha was cut off before he could finish his sentence, making him lose all hope. “What? You did said any bet Aloha! Now let’s go!” Army replied, grabbing Aloha’s hand and dragging him away. All while Aloha hoped this wasn’t the case and Army did change his mind.

Aloha was waiting at the table for Army to finish cooking whatever curry he was making. He could smell the spices Army was putting in, making it smell spicy. Aloha paled even more, feeling sick already. He failed to convince Army to change his mind, due to the fact he couldn’t eat food that were hot, let alone mixing it with spicy. Hearing the clinking of the ladle hitting the plate made him fear the worst. Why did he go after Army? Maybe because Army always seemed to bother him more? He seen him flustered too but at the same time, if Army did had a crush on him he would have listen right? ‘Maybe he’s too prideful’ Aloha thought bitterly, though he remember Mask. Cod he couldn’t get Mask out of his mind. Not after the Hare vs Tortorise. Aloha’s thought soon went away just as Army put the plate down in front of him, waiting. “Well Aloha?”

Aloha paled, really not wanting to eat right now. “Um~ I’m actually feel sick right now~ Can we do something else?” Aloha asked as Army stared him down. “So what you’re saying is your breaking a bet.” Cod he really hated Army right now. Forcing himself to take a bite he slowly put the spoonful of hot curry into his mouth and swallowed.

The last thing Aloha remembered was bolting to the bathroom with his mouth covered before he lost consciousness, his head hitting the floor.

The first thing Aloha sees was he was in a white room, knowing fully well where he was. At the hospital. Sitting up, he saw two familiar figures sitting on the chair nearby as he let out a frustrated sigh. “Next time I see him, I’m ending him.”

“You’re awake, Aloha?” Skull asked, catching Mask’s attention away from his game. “Leeeet me gueeess..he made you eat soooomething extremely hooot?” Mask asked, putting his phone away. “Yes! I tried to tell him! Of course the idiot forgets I can’t eat anything that is extremely hot, but mixing it with spicy too?” Aloha replied, still upset, “...I could have died…”

“Uuugh he’s suuuch a wuss, isn’t he?” Mask sighed, annoyed. Though deep down he was glad that wasn’t the case. ‘But Army did ran away from this, which means zero points for him and extra points for us~’ Mask slowly smirked under his Gas Mask just as Skull spoke up. “The last Splatfest was announced Aloha.”

“Yeaaah I know~ That reminds me, what are you two picking?” Aloha asked, curious. He really did wonder though he hissed in pain from moving a bit, before his eyes widen in surprise hearing what they chose.

“Chaos”   
“Chaaaaos”

“Okay, Mask is understandable but you Skull? Why did you choose Chaos instead of Order?” Aloha asked, before internally slapping himself hearing Skull’s response. “If rules were put, I wouldn’t be able to eat candy for breakfast.”

“Yooou and sweeets!” Mask angrily replied as Aloha thought about it. There was something strange about the final Splatfest, the more he thought about it, the more he saw Skull was right. “Well then~ I’m on board with Chaos as well~ I can take a guess Rider and that asshole will be on Order too. We’ll win this! For Skull’s sweets!”  
Aloha said, getting agreements. Though he hoped to win this time, as he feared the worst if they don’t.

The room went quiet before Aloha spoke up again. “Hey, how did I get here anyways?” Mask looked at his phone, not bothering to look up. “Foooorge. She fooound yooou and caaalled for help. Cooourse Army wasn’t there when we weeeent over. She haaaad no cluuue where he went.”

“Cod he really is an asshole!” Aloha grumbled, as he winced in pain, both Mask and Skull giving him a concerned look. “Are you sure you’re okay Aloha?” Skull asked as Aloha nodded, “Yeah, though I gotta thank Forge later~ Anyways do either of you know how to cook?” Aloha asked, as he got nods from both of them. “Whyyyy?” Mask asked as Aloha decided to sit back up again from the pain he was getting from lying down. “Could you guys teach me~? I’m not letting that bastard near me ever again. Plus you two are free to stay with me so we can come up with a plan~!” Aloha smiled, wanting to get off of the bed. “Hm? You want us to stay with you?” Skull asked, Mask surprised at hearing this.

“Hm~? Of course Skull! After all, you two remember I can’t eat anything hot~” Aloha smiled as Mask looked away. “Fiiiiiine we’ll stay with you, buuuuuut-“ Mask couldn’t finish his sentence just as Aloha smirked.

“It’ll be like our own meetings, except without Army.”


End file.
